Opposites Attract
by baby-blue4
Summary: JohnClaire What happened after that Saturday detention?
1. Monday Morning

The Breakfast Club

Disclaimer: I don't own TBC or any of the characters in it, I'm not making any money of off this, and it would be very much appreciated if you wouldn't sue me.

Summary: What happened to Claire and John after the movie? 

Author's Note: This is my first TBC fic, constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please.

Chapter One 

            Claire stared absentmindedly out the widow on her way to school.  She was far too preoccupied about the events of detention on Saturday to notice the worried way her father kept glancing at her every five seconds.  She knew exactly what she wanted, but what did John Bender want?  Would he really risk his reputation by being seen with a prom princess like her?  Did the events of Saturday mean anything to him at all?  The more practical, and sometimes stereotypical, side of her said no.  He'd probably been with dozens of other girls who he never thought about again, and she was no exception.  Yet, the more romantic side of her said maybe she'd been too hasty in judging him without really knowing what was in his heart.

            Her father's voice jolted her out of her daydream, "Are all right princess?" Mr. Standish asked. 

            Startled, it took Claire a moment to respond, "Of course Daddy," she said quickly, trying to smile, desperately wanting to hide her anxiety.  Luckily for her, at that moment they pulled up to Shermer High School.  "Bye Daddy," Claire called as she jumped out of the car, thanking her lucky stars that she had managed to avoid such a close call.  She strode briskly toward her locker, hoping to avoid any and all members of her usual "clique." 

            Suddenly her breath stopped short.  Just ahead stood John Bender with his usual group of stoner friends.  Just breathe, Claire told herself silently, just breathe. Deciding that the path of least resistance might be the best one, she opted to walk past and make appear as though she wasn't giving him a second glance.  Needless to say a wide grin spread over her face as she heard a distinct, "Hey Claire," behind her.  Fighting wildly to keep the intense excitement and desire she was feeling below the surface, she turned.

            "Hello John," she said, trying to sound casual, "How was your weekend?"  Apparently deciding that action was more effective than talk he answered her by placing a sound kiss square on her lips.  "That good, huh?" she asked with a slight giggle.  He shrugged. 

            Hearing the sharp ping of the first bell ringing he released her from his grasp.  "Sit with me at lunch?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't notice how much he'd missed her over the weekend.  Now, smiling broadly, she nodded vigorously and dashed off to class.


	2. The Talk of the Town

Chapter two 

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing, not the movie, not the characters, not the plot. NO LAW SUITS!

Summary: Can Claire and John stand up to the pressure of dating someone outside their own social groups?

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers.  I know the last chapter was short so let's hope that this one is longer.  Also, I have a tendency to be a little melodramatic, so if you're sensing that please let me know. R&R.

            Claire stared blankly ahead as Mrs. Miller droned on endlessly about the colonials drove back the British at Bunker Hill.  She could really care less about people she had never heard of and what they did 200 years before she was born.  All she could think about was Bender.  _"Sit with me at lunch?"_  He was definitely into her, but would it last?  Something flew past her face, narrowly missing her nose.  Looking down she noticed a folded piece of paper on her desk.  Careful not to draw any attention to herself she unwrapped it slowly.  _Claire, what the hell is up?  You like totally ignored us this morning, and now it almost looks like you're actually paying attention to what the old bat is talking about? Did something happen that we should know about?  There's even a rumor going around that someone saw you kissing John Bender a.k.a. Stoner, right before class.  Who would make up a vicious lie like that? LYLAS, Anita._

Claire shot a sideways glance at Hannah and Anita, her two best friends who looked at her expectantly.  Shaking her head she returned her gaze to the front of the room, but did not reply.  What was wrong with them?  True, there was a lot that had happened, but none of it was any of their business.  Also, who were they to determine what was truth and what was lies? They obviously didn't know her all that well.  She sighed, deeply lost in thought.  In fact, she was so immersed in her own mind that she barely even heard the bell ring, and almost didn't notice the rest of the student body filing out into the narrow hallway.  Most of the morning went like that.  It wasn't until the bell that signaled the end of 5th period and the beginning of lunch rang that rushed out with her peers. 

            Normally she would stand around outside the cafeteria and chat with her friends or touch up on her makeup, but not today.  Today she had other, more important things to do.  As she struggled to pick out John in the constant murmur of voices and the endless hum of priceless energy only found when teenagers are having fun with their friends, she felt her heart stop.  What if this were all some sort of cruel joke? What if John had only asked him to sit with her so he could cut her up in front of his friends.  The thought made her shiver.  He would never do that, she chided herself, there's more to him than meets the eye.  She'd found that out for herself. 

            She breathed a sigh of relief.  There he was, sitting at a table in the corner, feet propped on the seat next to him, like he was saving it for someone, like he was saving it for her.  Again finding herself grinning from ear to ear she made her way over to him.  She plopped down in the seat beside him somewhat less than gracefully, barely missing his feet.  "Nice earring," she said, breaking the ice and the silence. 

            "The pawn shop wouldn't take it," he joked. 

She hit him playfully on the side of the arm and asked, "Really?"

He shook his head and replied, "Naw, a pretty girl gave it to me.  And not to be presumptuous, but I think she likes me."

"Do I get any hints as to who this mystery girl is?" Claire asked with mock surprise, "I might have to have a talk with her.  I mean you don't go around giving priceless jewelry away to just anyone."

"Just one," said Bender, cover her mouth with his. 

When Claire finally pulled away she came to several realizations.  One, that was practically dizzy from being deprived of oxygen for that long, but she would have gladly fainted if she could have kissed him for even a minute longer.  Two, that Bender was panting, and it made him even more sexy than usual.  Three, that a hush had fallen over the cafeteria.  Last but not least, that there were at least 100 pairs of eyes on them, all watching intently, like the next episode of survivor had just come on, and they were already voting someone off. 

"Shit!" John muttered as Hannah and Anita pushed in their chairs and threaded their way through the overly compacted mass of bodies toward he and Claire.  "Here goes nothing."


	3. An Unexpected Invitation

Chapter 3 

            Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this?  I OWN NOTHING!

            Summary: It really hasn't changed.

            A/N: I'm trying to listen to my reviewers (who btw are awesome!) and make the chapters longer and include more of Bender's friends.  Enjoy!

"Oh my God!" Hannah didn't even try to hide the look of surprise and disgust that now dominated her usually pleasant features.  She and Anita were now cautiously eyeing Claire as though she had some rare tropical disease they would catch if they got too close.  Before they had a chance to lay into Claire about her somewhat less than up-to-snuff social affiliations John grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out the door. 

"Thank you so much," Claire breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the hallway.  The moment was ruined however when a group of Bender's friends noticed them standing there and decided to go over and investigate why one of their own was fraternizing with the enemy.  "We're not out of dodge yet," she muttered. 

"Hey dude," one of them called out, "Check out Malibu Barbie."

"No way it's Disco Barbie," another chimed in. 

They all broke into peels of drug-induced, drunken laughter, which normally Bender would have been all too inclined to take part in.  "Meet me after school by the bleachers," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on Claire's cheek.  Feeling slightly miffed, but not wanting to make a scene, she simply nodded and trudged off down the hall.  This was not going to be an easy relationship. 

The rest of the afternoon seemed to take days rather than hours, and several times Claire almost raised her hand to say that the clock had stopped, only to find that, to her dismay, its ever present hands were still moving, albeit their incredible lack of speed.  Despite this she was so startled to hear the final bell ring that she nearly fell out of her chair.  She struggled to gather up her books in a timely manner, while still looking inconspicuous and avoiding the ever-curious glances of her fellow students.  To hell with it all she thought as she raced down the hallway to her locker.  Who did she think she was kidding?  She was far too preoccupied to worry about the extra and unwanted attention she was attracting.  She had get outside to the bleachers!  What if John thought she was standing him up?  She couldn't bear the thought of it.  "Shit!" she cursed loudly as most of her books cascaded down the side of her locker onto the floor.  Why was fate so against her?  WHY? 

Claire Standish threw her books unceremoniously over her shoulder as she hurried toward the football field.  It wasn't in very regular use this time of year, sot it was unlikely that anyone would be hanging about.  That was, anyone unexpected.  A smile lit up her face as she saw John Bender's boyish figure lingering in the distance.  She quickened her pace even more, almost breaking into a jog as she did so.  She was so out of breath when she finally reached him that it took all the air she could spare just to choke out, "Hey," when she got within earshot. 

"Slow down, Princess," he said laughing at her disheveled state, "I'm not going anywhere."  She rarely had even a hair out of place.  There was an awkward silence. 

Gathering all of the courage she could muster Claire spoke, "Did you really mean all that stuff you said in detention?" she asked. 

"About what?" Bender replied caught off guard.

"About kissing with shoes off, and eyes closed, and shirts open?"

At this remark John actually blushed.  He'd only said most of that stuff to get a rise out of her.  He hadn't meant for her to take any of it to heart.  "I, well I, uh," he was at a loss for words. 

She had to laugh.  "I'm sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that.  It's just that my parents are going out of town tonight and they won't be back until Friday morning.  I was wondering if you wanted to come over." 


	4. Passion Fruit

Chapter Four 

Disclaimer: This is really starting to get old, so if you don't get the idea by now I suggest you seek professional help immediately.  I have no legal rights to the characters, movie, actors, plot, or anything.  I'm merely borrowing them without permission, but with every intention of giving them back. 

Summary: John/Claire obviously, maybe a little bit of intimate happenings between them, I haven't decided yet. 

A/N:  I would once again like to thank my reviewers, and all the other random people who read my story,but didn't review.  Read on!

            John stared at Claire blankly for a minute.  Was she joking, or was Claire, the princess of Shermer High School, actually asking him over, when her parents were out no less?  It seemed kind of far-fetched, but lately it seemed like more and more things that he would have previously dismissed as impossible were happening.  Take Andy and Allison for example.  He was a jock and she was a basket case, but they were a couple, and despite rumors that suggested otherwise, John knew they were doing just as they pleased.  That was what he wanted for himself.  To find someone who would let him be okay with who he was, and who would be okay with herself when she was with him.  Maybe he'd finally found her. 

            Bender awoke from his trance to find Claire's probing gaze still upon him, and he realized he still hadn't answered her question.  A lopsided grin spreading across his face he said, "Sure Cherry, what time do you want me there?" 

            After giving John directions to her house Claire walked absentmindedly toward home.  She'd known ahead of time that this would be a trying day so she'd told her dad not to expect her home until a little later than usual.  She hadn't mentioned that she didn't have a ride.  It wasn't that she was opposed to walking home, it was just that it wasn't something she made a point of doing often.  Today she needed time to think.  She had some major decisions to make, like what to wear tonight, she thought with a giddy smile.  Things were already going better than planned. 

            It was 8:00 on the dot and there was a sharp knock on the door of the Standish household.  Claire rushed down from her room on the second floor to answer it.  She was pleasantly surprised with what she found.  Outside stood John Bender, his hair actually looking like it had been brushed, his cloths actually looking like they had been washed.  "Hey stranger," she said ushering him inside. 

            "Nice place," he commented as he noticed the carefully chosen and perfectly matching décor. 

            Claire shrugged, "It's ok I guess, my mom decorated almost everything.  She's amazing when it comes to stuff like that." Biting her lip she fell silent.  The last thing she wanted for John to think she had some semblance of a normal relationship with her parents, especially when it wasn't the truth.  Changing the subject she asked nervously, "Do you want to see my room?" 

            He had to laugh.  She was obviously new at this, and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by moving too fast, but he didn't want to make her feel undesirable by moving too slow either.  This was a delicate situation.  Very delicate he thought as he let is eyes trace the outline of her body underneath her carefully chosen wardrobe.  Seeing the way he was looking at her Claire blushed.  She'd never been with a guy before, and certainly not one who was as experienced as John.  "Relax, princess," he purred, taking her hand in his, "we'll get there."

(A/N: Ok, I'm going to let you imagine whatever you want for this part, because you can probably infer basically what's going on and there's really no need for me to go into detail.  The Reader's Digest condensed version is that John spends the night with Claire, and they find themselves together the next morning.  If you want me to add some more intimate details to the scene, you can write them, send them to me, and if I like them I might add them in later.  Thanks very much.)

Claire awoke to find golden sunlight streaming brightly through her closed bedroom blinds.  What a nice Saturday morning she thought as she sat up lazily.  What a minute!  Today wasn't Saturday.  It was Tuesday!  In a moment of sheer panic Claire glanced over at her alarm clock.  It said ten o'clock A.M. and she had no excuse for being two hours late to school.  Just as she was about to jump into the shower she noticed something else.  Cloths were strewn all over the room, and not just her own, plus there was an arm laying on top of her sheets.  An arm that was attached to a body, a naked body, John Bender's naked body.  Suddenly the events of the previous night came flooding back to her.  She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle.  She had to wake up John, but what would be the best way of going about it?  Deciding on something subtle, she leaned down and whispered softly in his ear, "Good morning." 

            "Five more minutes," he muttered groggily.

            Snickering, Claire punched him lightly on the arm, "John! John!" she spoke loudly this time, "You have to get up.  We're already late, and going to be in enough trouble as it is." 

            Suddenly he sat bolt upright.  "Claire?" he asked, then, coming to a sudden realization added, "What time is it?"  Rolling her eyes she simply grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the shower with her. 


	5. Claire and the Terrible, Horrible, No Go...

Chapter 5 

Disclaimer: The usual. Nothing is mine.

Summary: Claire and John arrive late for school for some very…interesting reasons.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed, especially stonergirl

            Claire Standish and John Bender looked around nervously as they walked into Shermer High School hand in hand.  John could care less if he was caught, but Claire didn't want her parents to find out about her truancy.  They each tip toed carefully to their lockers, glancing mischievously at one another as they did so.  It was almost 11:30.  The bell rang, signaling the end of fourth period and students flooded the hallways as they too went to their lockers or made their way to another class.  "Where do you go next," Claire asked John. 

            "American history," he answered dully, "How about you?"

            "Trig," she stated with a groan. 

            He snickered and changed the subject.  "Having sushi again for lunch," he asked.

            She smirked, remembering his reaction to her lunch on Saturday.  "If it will make you feel any better," she told him, "I can think of one guy whose tongue I'd much rather have in my mouth than that stuff."  Without another word she flounced off to class, leaving him grinning from ear to ear in her wake.  After that, the rest of the day in school almost seemed bearable, despite the conversations that seemed to stop whenever she walked into a room and the viscous whispering that seemed to start. 

            Just as Claire was getting out her trig book so she could efficiently pretend to be paying attention a piece of notebook paper crumpled into a ball soared through the air and landed on her desk.  She turned around and searched the faces of her fellow classmates in order to discover the identity of her assailant.  No one showed the slightest inclination to return her gaze, or if they did it was blank, as if they were wondering why she was looking at them.  Shaking her head she smoothed out the note on her desk, beside the previous night's homework assignment.  It mostly consisted of random answers, considering her rather exhausting and time-consuming activities from the night before, but it was disguised well enough to make it appear as though she'd actually done the work.  It was a talent that over the years had proven quite useful. 

As Mr. Burnstien began his endless drawling lecture on finding the sum of angle vectors Claire began to concentrate on the distinct scrawl in front of her, which she instantly recognized.  _Claire_, it read, _what have you been thinking lately?  You and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, and as you know, our mothers are very close as well.  If you do not choose to reform your behavior immediately I will be forced to advise my mother to confide in your mother about what you have been doing.  You one of the most popular girls in school and you could have a real shot at being prom queen.  Why do you want to throw that all away?  John Bender is a criminal and everybody knows it, unless you want to turn to a life of crime I suggest you cross back over from the dark side and reclaim your rightful place among us girls.  You have until lunchtime to make up your mind._

_-Anita P.S. I heard you had a late night visitor yesterday. I wonder how your mother would feel about that.  _

Claire could feel her cheeks burning as she finished reading the note.  Some best friend she had.  Against her will she felt her gaze shifting toward her former social circle, specifically Hannah and Anita, who only smiled pretentiously and returned to their work.  Deep down she knew she had made the right decision, but it still her hurt her to know that people who, until today she would have considered her friends, could only like her if she was like them.  She felt an intense feeling of guilt manifesting itself inside the pit of her stomach as she wondered how many others she had judged so superficially.  Hot tears burned the inside of her eyes as she imagined the wrath that would be unleashed upon her when her parents found out about her love life, and since she had no intention of renouncing her newfound freedom there was little doubt in her mind that they would in fact, find out. 

            The day got worse when in her next period class Claire forgot her book and received a lecture on the importance on being prepared for class, much to the delight of her foes.  Things were so messed up that by lunchtime she feared she was in real down of breaking down crying.  She almost did when at first glance she thought Bender had ditched and left without her.  The only thing that prevented it was the sudden warmth of a strong steady hand on her shoulder and the soft purr of a voice that said, "Hey Princess, got any raw fish wrapped in seaweed for me today?"  When she turned around to face him she tried to smile, but was trembling so badly she could barely manage it.  Seeing the genuine distress in her eyes Bender put a protective arm on her shoulder and lead her out into the hallway, where she promptly put her head to his chest and let out a frustrated sigh.  They stood there like that for a while, him stroking her hair until she clamed down. 

            When at last she found the strength to lift her head, he asked, "You want to talk about it?"  Instead of answering directly she sucked in a huge gulp of air and relayed her entire tale all in one breath.  When it was over it bore such a resemblance to the children's book Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad, Day by Judith Viorst, that it was almost worth laughing about.  "Well," said Bender, trying to lighten the mood, "At least now everyone will know you're not a tease."  This merited a small smile from Claire and seemed to be enough to persuade her to reenter the cafeteria and eat her lunch, or at least half of it.     

  


	6. The Standish Family Reunion

Chapter Six 

Disclaimer: See the previous past five chapters

Summary: Claire's parents come home and are somewhat less than supportive of Claire's "activities" while they were gone.

A/N: This chapter takes place after Claire's parents get home on Friday, so keep in mind that some time has elapsed. 

            Claire sat alone at the desk in her room under the pretense of doing homework.  With her head in her hands she absentmindedly doodled away on the notebook paper on front of her that was originally her English paper.  I love John and I love Bender were scrawled about 80,000 times from all possible angles.  It seemed to alternate between that and Mrs. Claire Bender and Mrs. John Bender, which sounded even more delusional.  She was jolted out of her daze when the front door downstairs creaked open and was promptly slammed shut again.  It was followed in short succession by her father bellowing, "Claire!" so loudly that the Watsons down the street could probably hear.  Cringing, she set down her pencil and began to slowly make her way to the family room. 

            She arrived in the den to find her mother waiting for her.  "Sit. Now."  Her father ordered.  Reluctantly, Claire sat.  The vain in her father's temple was throbbing, so she knew he was working hard to keep calm.  She just hoped his resolve did not fail him, because he went off there would be no stopping him.  Her mother's eyes were red and puffy.  It looked like she had been crying.  Normally Claire would have been very concerned, for her mother did not often cry and her father was not often angry, but in this past week she had begun to question how shallow her entire family, including herself, really was.  She also began to realize that their entire life was about keeping up an image, a persona, that more often than not proved to be untrue.  It was the answers to these questions that, once found, could not be lost again.  It had been these questions that first made Claire want to change, to make herself more honest, less superficial.  Or maybe it was John. 

            Discreetly she checked her watch, she didn't want to give herself away.  John was coming in half an hour, and while she didn't want to challenge her parents any more than was absolutely necessary, she didn't want to subject herself to any more torture than was absolutely necessary either.  That was when they started in on her.  "Claire," her mother started, swallowing a sob, "I've just finished speaking to Mrs. Hernandez (Anita's mother), and I know that woman's a gossip, and ordinarily I wouldn't take anything she says for granted, but this time it was about you." 

            Great, thought Claire sarcastically, I'm glad to know my own mother has so much faith in me.  Mrs. Standish continued, "Anita has been telling her that you've been hanging around with some delinquent boy at school.  She also said that she's been out driving around these past few nights, and she's seen him coming and going from this very house.  Now I have no doubt that the second accusation is false, as for the first one, I wish I were as certain.  Honestly, Claire, do you really want to ruin your chance at being prom queen over some fling that you'll tire of in a few weeks?  What about that other boy, Andrew Clark I think his name was.  He seemed awfully nice, why don't you have him over sometime?"

            Claire's eyes were practically bulging out of her head by this time.  She'd witnessed Mrs. Standish's superficiality before, of course, but nothing like this.  She hated the thought that she could be related to this woman.  Suddenly, she felt uncontrollable urge to rebel.  Who were these people to tell her what to do, and how to act, and whom to love?  What did know about anything?  Clenching her fists she answered back, "How dare you judge me!  How dare you judge my friends!  You don't know anything about any of them, least of all John.  Andrew is nice, but I don' like him that way.  Why is so important to you that I be popular, that I be prom queen?  It's not important to me.  Do you really think me so shallow that I use men until they cease to amuse me after a few weeks?  Do I really seem so vapid?"  By this time she was almost crying, too.  She'd been told how little people thought of her, but hadn't wanted to believe it.  Now she could see it was all true, and she hated herself for it. 

            Her parents looked at her with shocked expressions.  Claire never talked back, and she certainly never lost her temper and yelled like that.  This time it was Mr. Standish who spoke, "Listen here, young lady.  You show your mother some respect.  I don't want to hear anymore about this boy.  You have a reputation to protect, and so does this family.  Do you want to make us permanent social outcasts?  Go up to your room and don't come down until you're ready to go to school in the morning."

            Claire glared back at him fiercely, and try as she might she couldn't stop her own angry words from spilling over.  "You think this is about you?" she cried, "This has nothing to do with you!  You think you know me so well, but you only see what you want to see.  You see the princess Claire, the popular Claire, the Claire that everyone loves.  But what about the real Claire?  The one who has problems, just like everyone else.  I can't stand to live like this.  I feel like I'm an empty shell of a person, and almost everything that I want to be is out of reach.  I can't help whom I love, but even if I could, I wouldn't change a thing.  You shouldn't believe everything you hear, but for once Mrs. Hernandez was right.  John did come and go from here a lot over this past week.  You think I'm some untouchable porcelain doll, oh Claire, she'd so sweet and innocent, but I'm not.  Do you want to know how many times we did it when he came?  Do you want to know how many places?  Do you want to know how he makes me feel alive every time we kiss, every time we touch, every time we"- she fell silent as hand came into contact with her cheek, and a sharp pain followed.  Her mother had never struck her before.  She knew she was out of line, in fact she couldn't quite believe her own words, but she never imagined her parents would react the way they did.  The doorbell rang before any further damage could be done.  Thank heaven for small miracles, Claire thought, John was actually early. 

            The minute the door opened Bender knew.  He saw the red mark on Claire's cheek, and the malice in her parents' eyes.  They had to go now.  He didn't even have to think about it.  He just grabbed Claire by the hand, lead to the car, which he'd "borrowed" from his old man, slid into the driver's seat, and sped away from the house.  Claire's head was buried in her hands, but she did manage a small thank you.  This only served to wrack Bender with even more guilt than he already felt.  Oh God, he thought, what have I done?       

  


	7. Next Saturday

Chapter Seven 

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, blah, blah, blah, you get the idea.

Summary: When Bender is back for another Saturday detention because he asked Mr. Vernon if Barry Manello knew that he raided his wardrobe he gets an unexpected visitor. 

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short!  I tried to flesh it out some, but didn't have much success.  Oh well, R&R anyway.

            It was 7:00 at Shermer High School on a Saturday and John Bender sat with his feet propped up on the table in front of him in the media center.  The Breakfast Club, as those who were in detention last Saturday had come to be known, were all out living their lives, with the exception of him.  He was stuck here again because he refused to let Mr. Vernon push him around.  He still stood by his reasons for being here, but it was going to be a long day nonetheless.  With a quiet creak, the door to the media center opened and Claire Standish walked in.  She took a seat next to him and winked.  He was about to ask here what she was doing when Mr. Vernon strode in, handed out notebook paper, and explained that everyone would be writing an essay telling who they think they are.  This was starting to sound vaguely familiar. 

            Once he had warned everyone that there was to be no monkey business Vernon returned to his office across the hall.  This was, of course, the precise moment at which the afore mentioned monkey business began.  Claire got up and took Bender by the hand, leading him on a winding route through the rows of gnarled bookshelves to the back of the room.  The rest of the students present gave each other startled glances, and tip toed in order to follow the couple unheard.  What they saw was more than enough to confirm that the rumors floating around school were true.  Claire was sitting on John's lap, playing with his hair. 

            "What are you doing here?" he asked.  She shrugged and said, "I guess I thought that after you sort of came to my rescue last night it would be wrong to let you endure this torture alone."  The minds of the other students in detention were racing a mile per minute.  _Last night?_  It sounded like Claire and Bender were closer than they'd ever imagined.  Wait until everyone at school hears this, they thought, and hear it they would. 

            They all watched, fascinated, as Bender planted soft kisses along Claire's neck and collarbone.  "Wait," she said after a moment, "What if we get caught?"

            He snorted, "I'll bet that would make Vernon's day," he said, "He'd love an excuse to give us another detention."  That's when he saw them, just the one at first, but they all came into focus after that.  "I hope you're enjoying the show," he snapped at the blonde haired student who had the misfortune of being the first to catch his eye. 

            Claire snickered, seeing this as an opportunity to quell everyone's curiosity in her their love life she said, "If they liked that they'll love this."  She kissed him again, more deeply than before and she pressed herself to him.  Disconcerted by this public display of affection, the others opted to return to their seats before Mr. Vernon noticed they were missing. 

            "Smooth move, Queenie," Bender told her with a grin.

            "Thanks," she said, "I learned from the best."  They sat like that for almost the entire morning, talking and teasing one another.  It wasn't until Claire noticed that it was almost time for lunch that they had any desire to move. 

            The rest of the day proved to be fairly uneventful, and as Claire and John were walking out they continued talking.  "I hope I didn't get you into trouble last night," Claire ventured, referring to the fact that she had spent the night as his house and hadn't returned to her own until early that morning. 

He shrugged, "It was no big deal," he said, "I hope I didn't cause you too many problems with your folks."

Claire looked over at him with a shocked expression.  It almost sounded like he was being sensitive, something that as quite uncharacteristic for him.  She noticed a shiny glint in his right ear and tugged at it playfully, "Don't you ever take that thing off?" she asked. 

Instead of answering Bender asked her a question, a tactic he was well known for among the breakfast club, "Why?  It's the second most valuable thing I have."

She eyed him curiously, "What's the first?" she asked.

"I'm looking at it," was all he said in return. 

Blushing furiously Claire walked the rest of the way to her car in silence.  _You're looking at it_ played over and over again silently in her mind.  He thought she was valuable, and there was something to be said for that.  Bender was turning a little red himself.  He wasn't used to laying his feelings bare like that, and it certainly wasn't in his nature to do so.  He didn't know what it was about Claire that made him want to act so different, but she was definitely having an effect on him.  He knew he was changing for the better, just how much better wouldn't become apparent until years to come.     

  


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: This is what happened to John and Claire years after TBC took place.

A/N: This is more like an epilogue than an actual chapter, and there's a lot of elapsed time.  I want to thank all my reviewers, especially those of you who have been reading this since it was first posted, and I hope you enjoy the last part of Opposites Attract.

            Claire Bender stared absentmindedly out the window of her SUV.  It wasn't her father's BMW, but it was what she'd chosen.  She glanced over at her husband, John Bender, and thought that he looked as nervous as she felt.  They were on their way to their high school reunion.  Many of their friends they hadn't seen for twenty years.  She wondered if things would be awkward, not many people married their high school sweethearts, and even fewer stayed with them this long.  Although she'd never had any doubts about the life she'd chosen she knew some of her former classmates would find it odd.  She'd been known as the princess throughout most of high school.  He'd been known as the criminal.  No one could have guessed their fates would have become so intertwined. 

            After graduating Claire and Bender had decided to go junior college together.  His grades were practically non-existent, at least not to the point where any four year college, state or otherwise, wanted to accept him.  Claire's weren't anything to be very proud of either.  She'd taken the easiest courses with the maximum amount of study halls and still had only slid by with Bs and Cs.  They rented an apartment together and worked part time.  It was no fairy tale, but at least hey were in control of their own lives.  After two years at a local community college they both transferred to the University of Chicago.  It was still local, which made affordable with the some significant help from various scholarships and financial aide programs.  Graduation signified the passing of a major hurdle for both of them.  It meant they wouldn't have to end up like their parents after all.  They didn't have to remain trapped in a lifestyle that wasn't their own and was not of their choosing.  It signified freedom. 

            After college John and Claire Bender (then Claire Standish) had moved to New York City.  They found jobs and rented a small flat.  She worked as a journalist for Vogue magazine and eventually was promoted to editor in chief of the entire enterprise.  He worked as a band instructor at a public high school and eventually earned a professorship at Julliard.  After about three years at the age of twenty-five, the young couple decided to get married.  Now they lived in a townhouse with their two children, Joan and Clark.  Joan was twelve and Clark was nine.  They both looked and acted remarkably like their parents, although neither seemed to favor one more than the other.  Joan had her mother's fair skin, but her father's thick hair, and had a tendency to act on the rebellious side.  Clark had his father's strong build and his mother's high cheekbones, but typically acted more refined than his sister.

            It had been hard for the Benders to leave their children behind in New York, each staying with a friend for the weekend.  They would have left them with family, but neither set of grandparents seemed suitable and both were only children.  Silently each was wondering what the other was thinking, and if their thoughts mirrored each other's.  Unbeknownst to them Mr. Vernon was waiting on the inside of the double doors that led to the plaza where the reunion was being held.  He was more than a little surprised to see them exit the same vehicle and walk in together.  He was even more shocked to see the style in which they were dressed, which was obviously reflective of the success in which they lived.  He himself had retired many years earlier, shortly after this class graduated.  He was fairly appalled as he noted that it appeared he had greatly misjudged Mr. Bender, and Ms. Standish as well, if that was in fact still her name.  He made a mental note to ask them about it the minute he could get up his courage.  With that though in mind he headed to the mini bar. 

            John and Claire saw him walk away as they entered and shook their heads, laughing.  He hadn't changed at all, but then some things never do.  They were living proof of that.  Walking hand in hand they exchanged worried looks and pushed open the door to the banquet room, where the rest of the breakfast club was waiting for them.   

  


End file.
